Johnny's return
by ReiNny
Summary: Takes place after 7th JTHM comic, rated PG13 for use of curse words and killing. Thanks for the reviews! new update! i have started the new ending! Devi is in trouble again!
1. Nny returns!

(I don't own Johnny or any one in the comic, that would belong to Jhonen, my favorite artist, this about it for here, 10; 52 pm))  
  
Johnny was driving his car back from his vacation, he has been gone for weeks, he's hair began to grow back, still two stands longer than the rest, Johnny was in no hurry to return to the place assigned with the name home, although he wanted to make sure Squee was still alive, and he wanted to get rid of the Burger Boy that seemed to be another new voice to alter his already deformed mind. He was a mile from his shack when he saw Tenna dragging poor Devi like a doll down the street. This was Nny's first time seeing her in months and weeks from speaking to her. He was startled and slammed on the breaks of the car while Devi noticed the car from there past date, Devi frown in horror, while Tenna was unaware of what was going on. "Hey! Devi! Why did you stop?" Tenna notice the car suddenly stopped as well. "You know that guy." Tenna asked. Nny was still in shock, and still stood there with his car stalled. Devi awoke from her state of shock. "FUCK!" she screamed and walked backwards, scared that Johnny might run over her, then she whispered, "He's still alive..." almost haply but very soon back to horror. Johnny started to roll down is window, still lost of words, but Devi darted away followed by a confused Tenna. Johnny looked upset. He thought to him self, that was a wonderful sarcastically to himself. Then drove off with a choking feeling in his thought. He parked his car behind his house and walked into his house, which were more memories that are painful. Why did I come back he thought I was happy driving in circles, exsept that one part. he tried to shake all his memories out of his head, which of course didn't work. Johnny walked across the room and kicked the remains of someone and thought I need to clean this place up. maybe that would help. then again, this place will just refill it self of corpses and blood any how. He went is sit down, Burger boy magically appeared next to him on a box. "Hey! What's wrong?" Burger boy said, sounding not sincere Johnny looked at Burger Boy and frowned "aren't you apart of me or something? Shouldn't YOU know! An't I basically talking to my self!" he yelled then rested his face in his hands. Burger boy replied "no. well. I am not sure." then was silent. Johnny growled and went out the door and walked to a 24/7.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi sat in her apartment with Tenna, Devi was still shaking. "I think he was going to say hi!" Tenna said, "You should give him a chance. You sound like you once liked him" "He's is psycho, Tenna! He fucking tried to kill me! Who says he won't again! . She was interrupted by a squeak.  
  
Tenna replied "Spooky says hi"  
  
Devi pick Spooky from Tenna's hands "he is annoying" then she threw his violently at Tenna.  
  
"Sorry, HEY! I know maybe you won't be as paranoid if you got out more" Tenna said innocently. Devi pointed to the door, and she walked to her bed, fell face down, and tried to sleep. Tenna yelled "NIGHT" and walks out the door, and then the door locked it self several times.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny walked into the store and bought a cherry Fizz-Wiz, and walked back outside, He sipped on his fizz-wiz, I guess I'll check on Squee, I can cancel any chance of getting threw with Devi he thought and walked to squee's house. He finished he's Fizz-Wiz when he got to squee's window, where he knocked on the glass. "Hey Squee? Your window is locked again. Do you remember me?"  
  
Squee was wide-awake; hugging shmee for dear life "Are you going to kill me?" he says and stared at the window. "Of course not Squee" Johnny said. "Let me in real quick, I never got to say hi yet"  
  
Squee lay there for a minute then opened the window due to fear of Johnny breaking it again. "Hey Squee, hi Shmee, do you have a trashcan" Johnny said still holding an enemy Fizz-Wiz. Squee pointed to a box with a broken toy and some paper in it. Johnny threw away his fizz-wiz and sat on the corner of squee's bed "how was your dad?"  
  
Squee looked away "he's till in the hospital. one of his eyes got stuck in his head weird, mom keeps taking more pills." Johnny looked at Squee with sympathy "I'm sorry"  
  
((I'll add more chapters)) 


	2. Later that night

((second chapter))  
  
Squee replied "it's ok." then smiled weakly.  
  
Johnny stared at the ceiling for a while "I'll be by tomorow, luck with the vampires, Squee!" and Johnny went and left Squee in fear,  
  
Squee hugs shmee and looked around for vampires.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
Later, about 3pm at Jhonny's house, Johnny was siting in a courner of his house thinking, Sould I even try to call Devi, not like she'll give a **** about me. if only. aw well, it's hopeless..  
  
Burfer boy spoke "Hey Nny, just call her later!"  
  
Johnny repied "how do I know your not just saying shit like that to get me to end up more hurt? Are your stiving for my end? Like D-boys?" Johnny looked annoyed and depressed.  
  
Burgerboy said "just get out and have fun!"  
  
Johnny nodded and walked out the door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi woke up and was sitting in her apartment, and she began to paint a random person. "I need to get my mind off Nny" she said outloud, then she began to shake  
  
((A/N: MS Word don't work on my computer any more, so i have to Spell check))  
  
Devi began to notice she was painting Johnny then she droped her paint brush and backed away. "****!" she screamed, then kicked the canvas. "I HATE YOU! why won't you leave me head!" Devi began to hit her head againts the wall. the crazy lady downstairs began to yell "SHUT UP AND DIE!"  
  
Devi stoped hitting her head "It's still early" she said looking at the clock.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny walked into a club. some girl walked up to him, she over did her fishnets, and had pink and purple hair. "hey" she said as she checked out Johnny.  
  
Jhonny replied "...hello..." and looked confused.  
  
The Girl said "my name is Kelly" she smiled, she looked about 16 years old.  
  
Johnny repied a little anoyed "Johnny... call me Nny..."  
  
Kelly said "your new huh Nny"  
  
Johnny said "... i'm just checking out the place... I'm not planing on coming back, or staying very long" he had a bored and anoyed look in his eyes.  
  
Kelly grabed his hand and draged him to a bar.  
  
Johnny sqeaked "LET GO OF ME!" and pulled out a knife with his free hand.  
  
Kelly looked at the knife "cool! is that real blood on it?!" She said in aw.  
  
some one in the back said loudly "Who let that thing in here?" and laughed and pointed at Johnny.  
  
Johnny walked up to the guy that said that. "I hope you didn't mean me, cause if you did...well..."  
  
the guy said "hell ya i ment you, you don't belong here!"  
  
kelly stood behind Johnny and wispered "he thinks he owns this place, he's just..."  
  
before she could finish Johnny's knife was inside the guys head.  
  
Kelly started "whats one way to shut him up..."  
  
then Johnny still in a bit of a rage glared at her.  
  
Kelly now had some fear in her eyes "hey, umm, i didn't mean to bug you..."  
  
by now a couple of people were screaming.  
  
Kelly Finished "hey Nny, you gotta Hide before the cops get here..."  
  
Johnny said "they wont do any thing..."  
  
a guy jumped on Johnny yelling, " YOU KILLED PABLO!"  
  
Nny grabed his last knife and cut into the other guys ear, which killed him also.  
  
Johnny looked around the room as more people walked toward him in discust.  
  
Kelly said "What are you doing?" half screaming.  
  
Nny pushed her a side and walked toward a group of smokers. he said "that shit will kill you"  
  
a girl took a puff off her ciggert, "if it dose it dose, why do you care"  
  
Kelly tuged on Johnny "hey the Pigs are here! you gonna leave threw the back!"  
  
Johnny turned to her "why do you care?"  
  
Kelly replied "your interesting, and your hot"  
  
Johnny pushed her away again, "I don't understand you"  
  
Pablo's Girl friend jumped on nny with her own knife, and placed it to his throught ((can't spell and have no check))  
  
Johnny froze, "let me go" he said calmly.  
  
Kelly jumped on the Girl, "don't hurt him Li!" she yelled and tryed to pull her off him. Li barely cut Johnny's neck and atacked Kelly with her knife, sliting Kelly's arm, then Jhonny stabed Li in the back twice, intil Li Fell.  
  
((i'll add more later)) 


	3. Club contuned

Nny back away from Li followed by Kelly who was grasping her arm. Johnny glanced at Kelly, "hey, that bitch got you" Kelly nodded, then grabbed Johnny and ran out the back, just as the cops came in with there guns pointed every which way. Johnny leaned against the ally wall outside the club. "Stupid basturd, I never can leave my house."  
  
Kelly replied, "I'm sorry." Kelly said weakly. Kelly took Johnny's hand and wrote her number on it. "Call me later, I got to get home and clean this scratch" Johnny said" that's more than a scratch."  
  
a cop kicked open the back door and pointed there guns at Kelly and Johnny, they said "you two were in the fight! Your covered in blood!" Kelly looked terrified, while Johnny just glared at them. "Go away. Or get a medical help for her" he walked away and then he herd a gun shot and tuned around quickly, "WHAT THE HELL?" he screamed, as a cop shot Kelly. Nny stabbed the cop several times. Kelly held her side that was bleeding, "I called the cop Bacon, he got mad, It's my fault." she said weakly "ehh, this is a easier suicide than my attempt last week." Johnny knelled down beside her, "you meant to get shot?" Kelly replied "no..Heh. your nice." Johnny looked down on her. ".I've done terrible things.I'm horrible" Kelly shook her head no. She was loosing a lot of blood and was not going to last much longer. Johnny did not know what to do, he never seen someone die that did not deserve it, but then he thought she must have done something in the past anyways. Johnny said "well, I could take you to the hospital, but I don't know if there will be time." Kelly replied "hello no, I don't want to die in a bed, that's boring" she was at a whisper now, she used what was left of her energy to grab Johnny for a hug, then she stopped breathing, Johnny hugs the dead girl for a second then sat there for a long time, until another cop came out, Johnny stood up and stabbed him and walked to a 24/7  
  
((A/N: and once again no romance for Nny, don't be sad, he would of killed her some day any how))  
  
~~~~~~~~ Devi walked around her apartment she thought to her self, I wish I could erase my mind.she looked at the clock that said 5pm. I should sleep more. she walked to her bedroom, sat on her bed, and brushed her hair, damnit. I hate him; then again, she hit her head on the wall again. Then she turned on her CD player, it played Linkin park ".. just like before. everything you say to me, takes me one step closer to the edge, and I'm about the break, I need a little room to breath." they sang in there song. Devi began to cry herself to sleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny walked into the store and bought another Cherry Fizz-Whiz, and walked home. Nny thought to him self every time I come close to making a friend they die or I drive them off, why cannot I have friends! I have done Horrible things, but.Fuck. I am still human. I can't even Die.he walked around his house annoyed, then started to cry alone, not even Burger boy seemed to hear him. Nny said aloud "damnit" now all out crying. A couple hours later about seven Nny picked up his phone and called Devi, hoping she would not hang up.  
  
After about 5 rings Devi answered  
  
"..H-hello?" she said she has looked at her caller ID and knew whom it was.  
  
Johnny replied nervously "hello Devi. please don't hang up" Devi said "if this is a recording I'm going to be very pissed,"  
  
Johnny replied," it's not," he sounded sad, "I know you hate me. I just need to talk, I'm sorry about ruining your life, It's not forgivable I know, I'm glade though that I Did NOT Kill you though cause I would hate myself more, but anyways."  
  
Devi interrupted "I can't trust you, nor anyone no matter HOW much you says you're sorry!" she yelled. Nny's eyes started to develop tears. "Devi.I."  
  
Devi replied, "I still wonder why I didn't move far away." Johnny replied, "I don't know. But"  
  
Devi said, "Why do you still care about me!" she yelled, "HOW DO I KNOW YOUR STILL NOT TRYING TO KILL ME?" Johnny started to cry again. Devi heard him crying and stopped yelling. "Nny.I."  
  
Nny replied "you still hate me." and he hung up. Devi replied not knowing he hung up, "no I don't, I'm still scared of you.but I still hate myself for liking you." she was interrupted by the operator "Please try your call again."  
  
Devi hung up and sat down on her Bed a tired up again.  
  
Nny pulled the phone out of the wall and threw it against the wall. "DAMNIT!" he yelled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A week later at Devi's apartment Devi was talking to Tenna "...and he was crying on the phone too. it was depressing... but he still scares me to death." Tenna replied, "You should call him!" Devi said, "I can't" with a tremble in her voice. Tenna said "I WILL", grabbed the phone, and tried redial. The last person you ever called must have been him, you NEVER call me. Devi thought for a while. "Your right." Tenna got the operator "this phone has been disconnected, or is no longer in service, please check the number and try again."  
  
Tenna hanged up "he's phone is gone" Devi "I'm not meant to talk to him."  
  
Tenna replied, "You should go over there!"  
  
Devi yelled "NO!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny was pacing in his house he looked at the number that was half gone on his hand. I never got to call her... now my phone is broke any how.I am never going to a club again. Burger boy spoke "Hey! Maybe you'll meat someone else!"  
  
Nny replied, "Any watch them go away again, Devi and Kelly is TOO much!"  
  
Burger boy replied, "Devi is still alive." Nny glared at him, "She hates me!" Burger boy replied "lea son to some music!" Nny turned and saw a radio "I never had a radio." Burger boy replied, "Sure you have!"  
  
Nny turned on the radio and puddle of mudd was in med play, "she fucking hates me, lalala love."  
  
Nny threw the radio into the wall. "You knew that song was on didn't you!  
  
Burger boy stared at him. Nny picked up Burger Boy and tossed him on the floor. Then Nny walked outside and went on his roof.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi put some mace in her pocket and a gun in the other. "I guess I'm ready." she was shaking like mad.  
  
Tenna replied, "You going to talk to him, why not go over there!" Devi replied ". If I live I'll see you later"  
  
Tenna smiled "bye bye"  
  
Devi walked outside and got into her Car and slowly drove to Nny's house, as she drove she thought to her self, what the hell am doing, I'm going to get my self killed, she continued driving and she parked on the street next to Nny's house. And sat there for a while  
  
Nny on the roof stopped looking at the stars and looked at the car parked by his house he thought to him self is that, couldn't be, unless she is here to kill me.he watched the car to see if she was going to get out soon. Devi opened the door and stepped out, and looked around nervously. See saw Nny on the roof and froze. Nny said happily "hello" and walked to the end of the roof. Devi said "...I was just.making sure you were alive. you are so now I'm going."  
  
Nny replied, "Wait Devi..." he thought to him self this might me the last time I see her, "will you go to a movie with me? Or something? I promise not to hurt you" he felt so terrible inside, like he was going to implode, cause he just knew she was going to hate him more. Devi was startled, but remembered her gun, it should win against a knife, she replied ".I'm D-driving" she started to hate her self for saying this.  
  
((A/N: Please do not kill me Jhonen))  
  
Nny freaked out and stumbled of the roof. Nny said "Fook it!" and got up limping. "You meant that." Devi nodded, ".I suppose." she got in her car and Nny slowly got in the other side of the car. Devi checked to make sure her gun was still there. Nny shyly asked, "Do you still hate me?"  
  
Devi replied "you're still creepy and I REALLY hope I don't regret this." she was shaking bad. Nny replied "I'm really sorry about the past.but anyways.I need to talk to someone about a thing that happen last week." Devi looked confused, "what?" Nny said, "I went to a club."  
  
Devi replied "and."  
  
Nny there was this person there, they acted human, as rare as it is" Devi said "very"  
  
Nny said, "she died. and she was being nice, she didn't deserve it." Devi replied "every one dies Nny."  
  
Nny replied, "She was too young to Die, she was a bit younger than you, you too young to die as well."  
  
Devi "please don't say me and Die in the same sentence." Nny replied "sorry. " 


	4. A Date? with an old friend?

(OH MY! I updated!)  
  
Devi started the car and drove a toward the movies, "anyways..."  
  
Nny was staring out the window so Devi wouldn't see he was about to cry, "you really want to see a movie? If you'd rather kill me I could understand..."  
  
Devi blinked. "What? I didn't run away yet did I?"  
  
Nny looked at her, "I know, but nothing EVER goes right for me... and if you are doing this cause you feel bad for me or anything... I'd rather be dead, although I don't see how you could feel bad for some one as wrong as I... never mind..."  
  
Devi replied, "I still like you, I just am scared shitless by you... Tenna wants be to talk to you again too, she thinks I like you too, and...stuff"  
  
Nny Smiled.  
  
Devi sighed, "if you try anything... I will have to kill you"  
  
Nny smiled, which scared Devi at first, "I'd rather be dead than kill you anyways" he thought to tell her he WAS dead earlier, but didn't want her to think he was insane..er.  
  
Devi pulled over next to the movies and walked out of the car, never turning her back to Nny, "What movie you want to see?"  
  
Nny replied, "hmm.. I don't' know, you pick" he was afriad to pick a movie, cause they all had some killing in them.  
  
Devi stretched, "how about... uh... I don't think any of these movies would be good for us..." she did NOT want him to get any ideas, "You want to go to a dance club?"  
  
Nny frowned, "last time I went there..."  
  
Devi was getting frustrated. "OK.... then what?"  
  
Nny "I don't know"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna went home and got her car and drove it looking for Nny and Devi, so she could spy on them, cause she knew Devi wouldn't tell her everything that happen.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Nny spoke again, "um, we could just drive out in the country again and stare up at the stars and down on the people of the city..."  
  
Devi replied, That was fun, but after that you tried to kill me..." she sat back in the car, cause it was cold, Nny sat next to her.  
  
Nny said, "we could just drive around, I'll give you gas money..."  
  
Devi said, "ok, a mini road trip!" she was almost too happy for her normal selfness.  
  
They stopped at a gas station and fueled up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna Drove to the movies and didn't see Devi's car, "they must be out to eat..." 


	5. Devi's Doom?

Nny looked out the window and wondered how he ever was lucky enough to even see Devi again  
  
after the almost killing.  
  
Devi drove out in the country, away from the noise of the city, "So... Nny, how is life?"  
  
Nny looked up, "besides a hamburger boy talking, and the fact I still find myself still killing  
  
every once and while, I'm ok"  
  
Nny had to say killing, Devi brought up a sore subject, "I'm ok except wondering if I'm going to  
  
be part of a KILLING spree, or the fact I NEVER leave the house due to that fact, OR" she was  
  
Still upset.  
  
Nny's eye's watered, "...I Never Meant to...I DON'T Want to kill you, you know that, I'm a BIT  
  
more sane since then, I loath myself for putting you threw that shit, I'd HATE to loose you,  
  
especially by my hands." He slammed his head against the dash board trying to no cry.   
  
Devi looked over at him, "Nny... I would feel sorry for you, ok... I DO, and I do forgive you, it's  
  
just... your scare me sometimes... I never can tell if your gonna pull out a knife...or" Devi by  
  
now was NOT watching the road, she was now on the wrong side, headlights can be seen in the  
  
distance.   
  
Nny banged his head once more then looked up, he noticed the lights, "WHAT THE FUCK ?"  
  
He grabbed the steering wheel and yanked it to his right.  
  
Devi turned toward her front and screamed, then helped Nny turn, the car turned sideways before  
  
the other car slammed into the side causing the car to flip over the edge of the road. The car  
  
stopped when it hit a tree, and was upside down.  
  
((A/N: poor Devi, another car crash))  
  
The other car also spun out of control and turned on it's side on the other side of the road. The  
  
driver crawled out and began to yell, she said, "YOU FUCKER LEARN HOW TO FUCKING  
  
DRIVE YOU FUCK ..........." then she noticed there car was MUCH worse. She walked over to  
  
the car and tried to turn it back over, but that was not possible.  
  
Nny's Voice was finally heard, "...shit..." Devi and him were pined in the car, he noticed the  
  
steering wheel was choking Devi and ripped it apart from the car and threw it out the window  
  
almost hitting the girl.  
  
The girl said, "Well I know your not dead"  
  
Nny ignored her, "Devi Are you ok?   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna drove to the eat or die, "DAMMIT! Devi, where the hell did you go, how you know I was  
  
gonna spy on you... wait, that guy didn't kill her did he? Maybe she is dying in a cornfield liked  
  
on tv... nah... now I'm THINKING live Devi...." she drove out to the 'cornfields' anyways,  
  
"Maybe there just making out where no one can find them" Tenna began to giggle  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Devi barley moved.  
  
  
  
Nny tried to undo his seat bealt and Devi's but they would not undo, he got out a knife and cut  
  
them off, "Shit, Your bleeding to much..." Nny didn't notice his own blood running down his  
  
face.  
  
The girl got out her cell phone, "yes, 911, there has been a car crash,..two people are stuck in  
  
there car, ...yeah... what street?..uh....900 North... uh huh, I'm Mary...I don't know who they  
  
are... a male and female... JUST GET HERE "  
  
Nny crawled out of the car slowly and stumbled to the other side of the car.  
  
  
  
Devi said something, "Nny... you ok?"  
  
Nny spoke, "only if you will be Now, can you move at all?"  
  
Devi coughed, "sort of... I wish I could... just TRY to rest a bit..." she was shaking horribly.  
  
Nny noticed all something was leaking, "Hey Devi, I got to get you out now " he pushed down  
  
the rest of the window, that was broken already, cutting his hand in the process, "Devi try to pull  
  
your self out" He put out a hand. 


	6. Help?

Devi coughed up some blood, "....Nny..."  
  
Johnny tried to pull her out of the car, but her leg was stuck from the car squeezing against her, "SHIT!"  
  
Devi was crying now, "It's...hopeless... No date EVER works...this time I Ruined it..." she was crying terribly now.  
  
Nny halfway crawled into the car and tried to set her leg free.  
  
The girl got done with 911, "hey you guys need help... I'm STILL pissed about my car.. But that won't help now..."  
  
Nny said, "I don't know yet, unless you have a crowbar... I can't get her fucking leg free..." he tried to pull away the metal, it barely moved.  
  
The girl ran into her car chanting, "shit....shit....shit"  
  
Devi began to hug nny, "nny... I"  
  
Nny pushed her back, "I can hug you and get you out of here at the same time!" he was also starting to cry by now, desperately pulling back metal.  
  
The girl brought back a car jack, "this is the only thing I could find... by the way, I'm Mina..."  
  
Nny tried to figure out how it would help, then tried to force it between the metal, he barley got in to fit, even a harder time trying to jack it...  
  
Devi and Mina tryed to help as well, in a while Nny pulled Devi out of the Car, but she was a bloody mess.  
  
Devi hugged Nny again crying  
  
Nny noticed some the leaking liquid was all over the car, "The car is leaking something..." he began to walk backwards, carrying Devi, who could not walk due to her horrible leg injury.  
  
Mina spoke, "I spell Gas..." she now was backing away.  
  
The ambulance arrived and park near the car.  
  
Nny and Mina ran away, nny carrying Devi.  
  
The people walked out of the ambulance, a guy said, "What the HELL are you running from?"  
  
Nny yelled Run, just as the car blew up and took out the ambulance. They just barley missed the explosion  
  
Devi and Mina were screaming.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Johnny screamed, "how the hell is Devi gonna..."  
  
Mina yelped, "your hurt baldy too!" she noticed Johnny was bleeding from his hands and head, his hands horribley.  
  
Nny growled, "Damn..."  
  
Devi held onto Nny, "I feel sick..."  
  
Another ambulance pulled up, a guy ran up to the 3, "what happen?"  
  
Nny yelled, "take care of Devi, THEN you may ask questions!"  
  
Two other guys brought out a stretcher and took Devi into the ambulance, nny stayed at her side.  
  
Mina wiped some blood from her arm, "we were in a car crash, my car is over there" She pointed, "I'm ok.... oh your other guys drove next to a car, we tried to tell them to run, but, the car blew up..."  
  
A guy spoke, "well come along with us, we'll talk at the hospital...."  
  
In the ambulance, Johnny was talking to Devi, "hang in there..."  
  
Devi replied, "Your fucking.. Acting like I'm gonna..DIE!"  
  
Johnny signed, "I REALLY hope you don't... I won't let you if I can help it.."  
  
Devi smiled.  
  
Time passes...  
  
They got to the hospital, Nny was fighting of paramedics, "I DON'T want help, I want to be with Devi!"  
  
They were taking Devi to a different room, "she need mroe help than you, and we must take care of your bleeding, your hands have veins in them, it there cut open you could bleed to death"  
  
Nny replied, "FINE! Soon as you get me some fucking band-aids let me see her!" he had the look in his eye he gets before a kill.  
  
They walked Nny to a room and spoke again, "you need sketches, lay down there and we will get you some anaesthetics..."  
  
Nny yelled, "IT'S NOT THAT FUCKING BAD! Anyways you will charge me for all this shit! You guys Cost to much! Why should someone pay so much to stay healthy and alive! It's Bullshit! You people should care about people more than money!"  
  
A doctor put a breathing mask over Johnny's Face.  
  
Nny slapped it off, "a band-aid and I'm fine!"  
  
((A/N: so stubborn))  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna found Devi's Car totaled, "SHIIIITTTT!" she got out of the Car and searched it, what was left, "there bodies must be only ashes now! SHIT! SHIT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
in Devi's room Devi was already asleep, and being taken care of, the doctors mistaking some paint stains for blood.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny finally let the doctors take care of him and was now laying down, but still ranting, "I saw on Tv were you people Fuck UP and people become unable to move and shit but can feel EVERYTHING and hear everything, if that happens, I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"  
  
The doctors have him antiseptics, and prayed he would shut.  
  
After a couple hours Nny awoke his head and hands bandaged. He noticed he was now wearing a long white shirt, "WHAT THE FUCK!" he did not like the fact his clothes were taken off, "FUCK YOU! YOU SICK MONEYS!" he now realized his knife was on the other table with his clothes.  
  
A doctor spoke, "we KNEW we could not get to change easily... so we did it.. Your so difficult..."  
  
Nny got up and grabbed his knife, "can I PLEASE See Devi before I Go 100% Psycho?"  
  
The doctor replied, "Calm DOWN! Anyways, she is still being taken care of..."  
  
Nny growled, "I DO NOT GIVE A FUCK!"  
  
The doctor rolled his eyes, "YOUR next stop is the psycho ward..." Nny drove his knife threw the doctors head and stains the white shirt he was forced to wear, "I think not..." He ran toward the room they took Devi, Taking out any one who tried to stop him.  
  
((A/N: Killing... finally...))  
  
He opened the door and saw a few doctors finishing up on Devi, who was also in white now. The dotters were bandaging her up.  
  
A female doctor spoke, "Get out of here!"  
  
Nny was crying by now, "I have to see if she is ok..."  
  
The male doctor spoke, "give him a break, he obviously loves her"  
  
Nny walked over to the bed and looked down on Devi, "...is she going to be ok...?"  
  
The female doctor replied, "well, she lost a hell load of blood..." 


	7. Shot

Nny growled, "so get her some blood" he still wasn't very happy.  
  
The female doctor spoke at she bandaged Devi's leg, "It's not that fucking easy, we have to find the right blood type first, she is A+ what are you?"  
  
Nny blinked, "I don't know..."  
  
The male doctor spoke, "we just ran out of her type... Carie, go take a blood sample from him"  
  
the female doctor rolled her eyes and walked out of the room, Nny followed. The doctor walked into another room, "..what's your name?..."  
  
Johnny replied, "...Johnny.." in a annoyed tone.  
  
The doctor told him to sit in a chair, she stuck a needle in Nny's arm.  
  
Nny stared off, "Will Devi be ok?"  
  
The doctor replied, "I don't know" pulling Nny's strings in doing so.  
  
Nny growled, "You're a doctor... you should know...."  
  
The doctor was now done with drawing blood then remembered something, "WAIT...you were in that crash too... what the fuck you lost too much blood to GIVE blood!"  
  
Nny glared at her, "I don't give a fuck, you test that blood then if it's A+ You take more! I Don't give a fuck if I live or not!"  
  
The doctor rolled her eyes and went to the lab.  
  
Nny walked back to Devi's Room, no one was there now, she was a sleep, Nny sat by her side and looked at her, "Devi?..." She was sound asleep.  
  
Nny didn't want to wake her so he just stared off into space until she awoke, he did not really know what to do, he just did not want to leave her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna drove home, "SHIT... wait... that might not of been her car... hmm" she pulled into the parking lot and ran into her apartment and tried to call Devi, no answer. She walked to her room, no answer, "SHIT.." Tenna went back to her room at sat for a while.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny's eyes watered, he looked down at Devi and saw she was alive, then smiled, "don't give up... if you do, I will too..."  
  
Devi giggled.  
  
Nny jumped, "what? What's funny?"  
  
Devi smiled, "you tried to kill me...then you try to safe me a few months later... Heh" her pain medicine was getting to her.  
  
Nny was a bit confused but happy to hear her voice again, "... I'm sorry about trying to kill you earlier... "  
  
Devi laughed, and tried to get up but fell back, "ow... heh..." she put a hand on nny's face a giggled.  
  
Nny stared at her, "uh..."  
  
Devi yawned, "I feel sick still... and light headed..."  
  
Nny replied, "I'm sorry..."  
  
The doctor walked back in the room, "... as annoying at it is... your blood is a+ but you can't give blood, you lost too much"  
  
Nny yelled, "FUCK YOU! I'll drain my own blood if I have to!"  
  
Devi spoke, "what? Nny don't do that"  
  
Nny looked at Devi, "you need blood.."  
  
Devi spoke, "I know..."  
  
The doctor rolled her eyes, "I CAN"T!"  
  
Nny frowned, "If Devi can't live I wont eather!"  
  
Devi blinked, "I'm gonna die?...shit"  
  
The doctor replied, "FINE! If you die it's your own damn fault..." she took nny back to the room.  
  
Time passes.  
  
After Devi gets her new blood she falls asleep again, Nny looks down on her, him self looking more pale.  
  
The male doctor walked in, "Johnny, you need to sleep here too, you DO have a head wound... and your running around ranting like it's a scratch"  
  
Johnny sighed, "I had worse"  
  
((A/N: He has))  
  
The doctors took nny to the next room over.  
  
Nny spoke, "I don't sleep" he stared at a bed annoyed.  
  
The doctors laughed, the male said, "If you don't sleep you go insane!"  
  
Nny replied, "I know... and I have..."  
  
The doctors stared, "uh you just look like your sleeping then" they walked away.  
  
Nny sat in the cold room, "dammit... I home she will be ok..."  
  
*time passed*  
  
Johnny now throwing pencils to wear they stuck to the ceiling, "I need to get out... but I can leave Devi here...." a pencil fell and hit him on the head, "DAMMIT" he just realized how bad he was hurting, "I hate to feel... physically and menially..." he laid down with no intention of sleep, "....Dammit... there is no voices... but I still fucking talk to my self.."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenna fell asleep on the couch, you wondered what happen to her, no?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny got up and walked to the Devi's room, but it was locked, he knocked, no answer, he walked back to his room and stared at the wall, until he noticed something, "HEY! That's not a wall, that's a fucking curtain!" he walked over to it and walking into Devi room and sat by her.  
  
Devi closed her eyes quickly, being unnoticed, and appearing sleep.  
  
Nny looked down on her, "Devi, I'm sorry our 2nd date also ended in your near death... if I was watching the road as well I could of told you the car was coming... I... I'm just so glade your alive..." he was water eyed by now.  
  
Devi opened her eyes.  
  
Nny jumped back, "uh, good morning?" the sun was barley rising. Devi frowned, "It's not your fault Nny... It's mine... I should I been watching the road, I'm so sorry..." she was crying now.  
  
Nny replied, "no, I detracted you... anyways it's not important..." he sat closer to Devi.  
  
Devi smiled, "...heh, I trust you again...... but... if you ever fuck up..."  
  
Nny sighed, "I know"  
  
Devi jumped up and hugged Johnny.  
  
Nny hugged back.  
  
******************************************  
  
2 weeks later Devi invited Nny over to her house, and to rent a movie, Devi still had crutches, but was doing much better.  
  
Nny knocked on her door, a sound a screen read, "organicism behind door is boyfriend, do not kick his ass"  
  
Devi said, "come in" she smiled when he walked in the door.  
  
Johnny had a bag of videos he rented, "What movie do you want to watch first?" he pulled out the tapes, Johnny's hands were bandaged still but less sore.  
  
Devi replied, "something scary"  
  
Nny popped in 'The Ring' then set next to Devi and put an arm around her.  
  
Tenna ran in the door.  
  
Devi screamed, "What!?"  
  
Tenna replied, "I set you up with someone that worked!"  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "maybe, but MY FUCKING LEGS ARE STILL BROKEN!"  
  
Nny looked at Devi with concern, "you ok?"  
  
Devi nodded yes.  
  
Tenna giggled and ran out of Devi's apartment then poked her head back in "KISS!" she shouted then ran off.  
  
Devi blushed and rolled her eyes.  
  
Nny said, "She is annoying"  
  
((A/N: there CAN'T be a happy ending in a Jhonen Vasquez Fic!...))  
  
The physic lady down stairs started yelling, "SHUT UP AND DIE!" she started shot up causing many shots too near Devi and Johnny.  
  
Johnny screamed, "SHIT!" and pulled Devi toward a wall  
  
Devi grabbed her crutches "DAMMIT!" my fucking apartment!"  
  
Johnny got shot and fell, "FUCK!"  
  
Devi screamed, "NNY!" and tried to pick him off the floor and dragged themselfs in the hallway.  
  
Nny grabbed his shoulder, "Fuck..." 


	8. This isn't Heaven

Devi got her crushes, and her and Nny went down a flight of stairs, nny headed for the ladies room that shot up at them.  
  
Devi pulled Nny's good shoulder, "hey she has a gun... don't go in there..."  
  
Nny pulled out two knifes, "I can still take her"  
  
Devi slapped Nny, YOU SAID YOU WOULD NOT BRING KNIFES AROUND ME!"  
  
Nny rolled his eyes, "they can be good too!"  
  
The psychic lady opened the door, Nny stabbed her eyes out put hurt his shoulder in the proses.  
  
The lady fell backwards.  
  
Devi sighed, "THAT'S not good, I though you were gonna try to stop the killing thing!"  
  
Nny yelled, "SHE was trying to KILL us both!" he rolled his eyes and walked off.  
  
Devi replied, "Nny! I'm not done yet!....shit.."  
  
Nny acted like he never knew her and left the building.  
  
Devi started to cry, she fell to her knee's and balled her eyes out. Unlucky Tenna was walking by at the time.  
  
"DEVI! What wrong?" Tenna got out spooky, "come on!"  
  
Devi growled, "I guess I bitched him out to much...BUT HE FUCKING KILLED! In front of ME! He wasn't even to have knifes near me.. He had them the whole time he........ why the fuck I'm I ranting to you..."  
  
Tenna replied, "It's not me... it's spooky"  
  
Devi growled, "GODDAM IT! I FUCKING HATE SPOOKY!"  
  
Tenna rolled her eyes, "don't take it out on spooky....gees... "  
  
Devi began to go to her room, then remembered ... it was trashed.... "Shit..."  
  
Tenna said, "what?"  
  
Devi replied, "look at my room..." they went to her room.  
  
Devi walked out of the building looking for Nny, "Johnny?! Where did you go?"  
  
Tenna followed Devi.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny ran to a park and fell to his knee's, his Shoulder was bleeding horribly, "Dammit... why did I run off..." he stumbled to a bench and laid down, looking up at the stars.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi noticed a blotch of blood, "shit..." she followed the blood, becoming more worried the more blood she found.  
  
Tenna said, "he might be dead by now"  
  
Devi yelled at her, "GO AWAY!" she started running well, as close to running as she could. She found Nny grasping his shoulder, under the bench a small puddle of blood, "nny!"  
  
Johnny looked up at her, "I broke a promise... and your mad, I understand..." he was crying.  
  
Devi rolled her eyes, "It's ok, lets just take you to a hospital ok?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I don't like those people...."  
  
Tenna ran over, "Bitch" she said looking at Devi.  
  
Devi asked, "well Johnny, come back to my place then and we will get that bullet out" she looked at tenna.  
  
Johnny nodded, and walked with Devi and Tenna.  
  
Halfway there Tenna said, "you have no apartment, the land lord is gonna be pissed"  
  
Devi replied, "I'm gonna get wants left of my art and food and pak up.... maybe get a hotel..."  
  
Nny looked at her, "you could stay at my place, but there is still dying people downstairs... it wouldn't be easy to sleep..."  
  
Tenna replied, "the land lord wouldn't want you in my apartment either"  
  
Devi groaned, "I didn't even mess up that apartment, but I don't want to mess with it..."  
  
Devi, Nny and Tenna walked to Devi's apartment and packed a few things that were still good, some paintings, paint, and a few pictures, and cans of food and a noodles. Nny held on his shoulder and went to the bath room, that was un touched, he took off his shirt and cleaned his shoulder.  
  
Devi walked into the bathroom, "sorry about bitching you out, Nny" she found some gaze and medicine, then tried to get the bullet out of Johnny's shoulder.  
  
Johnny screamed in pain.  
  
Devi stopped, "it can't stay there... you could get infected..."  
  
Nny put his hands on the edge of the sink, "I should of killed her slower...."  
  
Devi cringed, then continue to try to get the bullet out, "if you went to the hospital.... wait..." she got a bottle of pills out, "take one, there really strong pain killers" I got them when my legs got fucked up, I forgot to take them allot, so I still have some"  
  
Nny took a couple, "how long will it take?"  
  
Devi sighed, "a hour, but still..." she tried to peel back the skin to get to the bullet, she saw part of it and pushed a little further toward it.  
  
Nny screamed again.  
  
Tenna walked over, "what the hell are you doing to him?"  
  
Devi ignored them and pulled the bullet out, then put alcohol on the wound, making it burn, but cleaning it.  
  
Johnny was not very happy..."Last time I got shot all I had to do was get a band-aid..." he complained.  
  
Devi put some medicine on the wound then bandaged it up, "I'm sorry... this isn't heaven" she meant that sarcastically not knowing what he meant.  
  
Nny Blinked, "yeah... um.. Where are you staying?"  
  
Devi replied, "maybe Tenna's apartment..." Then she thought about how annoying she would become, "but if I stop bye your place don't be surprised"  
  
Nny held his shoulder, the pain killers were kicking in, "thanks for the pain killers.... heh killers..."  
  
Devi Glared at him.  
  
Nny smiled weakly, "eh, sorry" Devi kissed Nny's Cheek, "see ya" she walked toward Tenna's apartment.  
  
Nny twitched a bit, "bye" we walked back to his house.  
  
Nny sat in a room and stared at a wall for a moment. 


	9. Fight

Nny walked around his house, he's shoulder throbbing, "Damn, life has been interesting... and annoying..."  
  
The burger boy spoke, "Nny... you want some food right? Feed the want nny,.... I'm your friend"  
  
Nny glared at the burger boy, "You seem allot like the dough-boys, don't denied it, you posed something else now eh?"  
  
The burger boy laughed, "how could you thing that? Anyways, your back with that one girl eh?"  
  
Nny looked at him, "have been for a while..."  
  
The burger boy replied, "what about the girl that gave me to you?"  
  
Nny replied, "shut up"  
  
The burger boy ceased he talking.  
  
Nny stood in silence, "...wow... it shut up" he walked around doing nothing, for there was nothing to do, but nothingness, he decided to visit squee, he walked to he's window and opened it, "hey! Squee? You awake?"  
  
Squee turned around quickly, "HUH!?" he hugged shmee, it's been a while since Nny came over.  
  
Nny spoke, "checking up to make sure you weren't dead yet" he crawled in the window and sat on the end of his bed, "so, how life?"  
  
Squee looked up, "...bad... Shmee says you are bad still...and mom over dosed on her pills, dad says it's my fault she's in the hospital....he says if she died he's gonna bury me outside..."  
  
Nny looked upset, "nothing is your fault Squee, your parents were the ones who were to stupid to see that if they had sex they would have a kid.... unless they had birth control... but they didn't, due to there ignorance it's there job to love you and take care of you, and there not very good at that, and to make sure you don't get killed, but it seems I'm the only one doing that..., but anyways, it's there fault..."  
  
Squee looked sad, "they don't want me do they...?"  
  
Nny, "as sad as it is, they don't, I'm sorry, but hey... your alive... I don't mean to bring you down, but you need to know the truth"  
  
Squee started crying, "shmee was right wasn't he?"  
  
Nny patted his head, "I'm sorry" Squee looked up at Nny, "if shmee was right about that, maybe shmee was right about you killing me..." squee scooted away.  
  
Nny replied, "that's bull-shit! ... in fact I barely kill anymore... I'm still insane though...wait.. I killed only one person today.."  
  
The door of Squee's door swung open, it was his dad, "What the fuck?"  
  
Nny didn't have time to hide so he just sat there, staring coldly at Squee's father.  
  
The dad spoke, "lemme guess, the scary neighbor man?" he said sarcastically, "Squee, I want you out of the house in a week"  
  
Nny replied, "What the hell are you talking about? He's your fucking son! And he's only a child!"  
  
Squee cried, "I don't have anywhere to go! You can't!"  
  
Squee's Dad replied, "Mr....."  
  
Johnny replied, "C..."  
  
Squee's Dad spoke, "Mr. C, "if you like Todd so much you keep him!"  
  
Squee's dad was leaving.  
  
Squee spoke to his father, "I Hate you..." then he gasped at what he said.  
  
Nny clapped in his head, that bastard wasn't worthy of a kid like squee.  
  
Squee's Dad laughed, "finally you make since... you little rat"  
  
Johnny looked at Todd, "since he's a asshole, and you hates hate each other anyways..." Johnny pulled out a knife and stabbed Todd's father.  
  
Todd squeaked, "SQUEE!" he his under his blanket.  
  
((A/N: I'm gonna type Todd in stead of squee, cause... spell check don't like Squee :(... ))  
  
Nny finished off Todd's dad, "we wasn't doing you any good anyways, the way he was going he would of talked you into suicide in a week... or killed you..."  
  
Squee replied, "you going to kill me now...?"  
  
Nny, "no... never, hey.. Shit.... maybe I shouldn't of done that... now where you going go... he DID have a job, he did let you eat... uh..."  
  
Squee frowned.  
  
Johnny replied, "you still have a mom... intill she gets well you can live at my place... I'll keep you alive"  
  
Squee replied, "shmee thinks your insane"  
  
Nny laughed a bit, "I am... well I need to go, Devi might visit if Tenna gets annoying... and she is annoying" he looked at a clock, it was 4:45am, "well you come by if you want, Bye, I'll check up on you soon" he left.  
  
Squee looked at his Dad's bloody corps, "SQUEE!" then he herd a knock on the door, he jumped out his window, holding Shmee and a blanket, he peeked to see who was at his house, it was a doctor, and his Mom, "uh oh Shmee, she is gonna think I killed daddy....what shmee? Right... doctors are spooky... like aliens..." squee realizing no where was safe he sneaked over to Johnny's door and knocked weakly, just as Devi walked up to his house.  
  
Devi looked down at Squee, "what's wrong little guy?" she knocked on the door, "you lost?"  
  
Squee replied, "no... my parents didn't like me and, my dad was telling me to leave the house in a week and..." he didn't know if he should finish or not.  
  
Johnny opened the door, "hello Squee, Devi, I didn't expect you would really visit Squee, come in"  
  
Squee walked inside, almost shaking.  
  
Devi replied, "fine... I'll just stand here" she joked.  
  
Nny laughed, "you can come in too"  
  
Devi walked in with a smirk upon her face.  
  
Johnny's shoulder sent out a sharp pain threw him, he fell to his knee's, grasping his shoulder, "shit.... shit..."  
  
Devi put an Arm around him, "you ok? I told you should see a doctor..."  
  
Nny looked at her, "I'll be ok..."  
  
Devi, "I'm taking you to a doctor...er... I can't drive till my legs are better though... shit"  
  
Squee looked at Nny, "I can go back to my house and find some pills, my mom has a looott of those. But there in the house now... and they might fine the dead body.... I don't want to get blamed for it..."  
  
Devi shot a glare at Johnny, "....Body?... Dead?"  
  
Nny looked at the floor, "yeah... it's Squee's dad.. He has been..."  
  
Devi stood up and walked away from Nny, "I don't give a fuck, he's dad, jeez... how can I trust you won't kill ME if you keep killing people around me? Will you never change?" she looked upset.  
  
Johnny was also upset, "Devi! It's not that fucking easy! I'm SURE you had a urge to kill before, that annoying person on the bus, people who hate you for no reason! Take all the people you hate and multiply that times 10! That's what I have to deal with!"  
  
Squee watching them argue was making him upset as well, "please don't fight..." he barley got out.  
  
Devi replied, "I go through a lot of shit to, but I don't kill people!"  
  
Johnny walked off to another room.  
  
Devi took a few steps toward the room, "SHIT NNY! Remember what happened last time you left me in this room, you getting your knifes again! Johnny- poo? Where you go? I can still kick you ass if you pull anything!"  
  
((A/N: I think Devi is the one snapping))  
  
Squee started crying, but now he was hiding in another room.  
  
Devi growled, "some times I wonder if I'M insane for liking you, and maybe loving you..."  
  
Nny was sitting in the other room by the burger boy absorbing all the hate Devi spilled out, he began to cry a bit, almost thinking about ending her rant... horribly. 


	10. Are you ok?

Nny walked back to were Devi was, "I would suggest you cease you rant" he then looked at Squee in the corner hiding, then back at Devi.  
  
Devi replied, "what's wrong Johnny? You forget what I'VE Been threw! YOU Put me threw allot you know!"  
  
Nny pushed her down in a rage, he hated doing so, "YOU don't know what I WENT threw neither, I know what I put you threw, on many times I said I was sorry!"  
  
Devi looked at Johnny in Horror, "You Ass-Hole!" she scooted back a while before standing, "I beginning to Fucking hate you!"  
  
((A/N: I can't resist, "She Fucking hates you, la la la la, you took my feelings and tore them like I had none, and threw them away" Puddle of mud owns that... now back to the story, and thank you moodchild for reading this!))  
  
Nny glared at her, "Devi... I've been horribly depressed since you stopped talking to me that one time, I even kinda killed myself!"  
  
Devi replied, "Bull-shit you can kinda kill your self" she walked up to Johnny, "...oh about pushing me..." she punched the side of his face causing him to fall over.  
  
Squee was terrified, and couldn't decide who was the bad person, "please stop fighting..." he said under his breath.  
  
Nny got up, holding the side of his head, "...Bitch"  
  
Devi laughed, "I'm a Bitch cause I can defend myself?"  
  
Nny glared at her, an Evil glare, a death glare,"self defense would be doing that while I tried to push you, er did push you, later I will be sorry about that...maybe... but now... I can't stand you, don't get me wrong, I still love you, very much, and if you left and never came back.... I would hate my self as more than I'm hating you right now, odd how I can love and hate the same person, you know?"  
  
Devi glared back at him, trying to hide her fear, "your full of Shit, Johnny-poop" she smirked.  
  
Johnny tried to NOT think about killing her, but it was becoming hared, and harder.  
  
Devi walked up to him again, and began to speck, but was cut-off.  
  
Johnny hid her in the head with a chair near by, she fell next to Squee.  
  
Squee squeaked, "SQUEEEEE!"  
  
Johnny looked down at Devi, then noticed she wasn't moving, "Devi?" He said with some concern. Silence, either Devi was dead, or merely knocked out. He did not what to know, he was to worried of what he may of just done, "Squee... lets go out to Taco Hell or something...."  
  
((A/N: .... I feel very ill, no sleep or food isn't good for me... I'm turning into johnny... arg that's not good...))  
  
Squee Ran back to his house, in fear of his life, "shmee, he is bad... he killed his friend...."  
  
Johnny looked away from every one, the mess he had created, he walked into the room with Rev. Meat (that's what people call that thing...) "DAMN IT!" he yelled. He turned around and saw himself in the mirror, he loathed himself... more than ever, he didn't what to hurt Devi, "I HATE YOU!" he yelled at he punched the mirror, mutating his hand and the glass from the mirror sliced into it. He feel to the floor and cried himself to sleep. In a few hours he woke up, "SHIT! I feel asleep... I hate sleep, he got up and yawned, "GARRG" he walked into the room Devi was in, "SHIT! I forgot..." he sat my Devi, "are you ok?"  
  
((A/N: I'm gonna leave you there, I feel a horrible feeling in my gut... I need to do something....before I vomit every where... Pain.... ARG....I woke up with a headache after a couple hours of much needed sleep, took some medicine NOW I feel ill to my stomach, damn...sorry about that)) 


	11. Alive?

Johnny picked up Devi and Began to Cry his eyes out.  
  
Devi stirred, "...what... FUCK!" she yelled as she rolled away from Johnny and stood up, "WHAT THE FUCK!?"  
  
Johnny smiled, cause she was alive.  
  
Devi threw a table at Johnny, "YOU FUCK! I HATE YOU! YOU TRIED TO KILL BE AGAIN!"  
  
Johnny cried more as he was hit, but only cause Devi was upset, "Devi.... you were bugging me so much.... I didn't mean to...."  
  
Devi saw Squee sitting in his front yard, "I'm Taking Squee, since no one here knows how to take care of him"  
  
Johnny grabbed on to her pant leg, "Please... don't leave me again..." Johnny was a mess, he hated himself more than ever, "but if you must... take good care of squee"  
  
Devi kicked him away, "I could NEVER Trust you again! I'm Sorry!" and she really was, but not showing it, she opened the door to leave.  
  
Johnny looked up, "...I Love you...."  
  
Devi flipped him off and walked to Todd's house.  
  
Johnny got up and walked to another room, and to his horror, he saw the pieces of the dough boys floating in air as they slowly went back together, "FUUUUUUUUUUCCK" he yelled as he ran out of the room and down some stairs, then saw a wall cracking with dried blood disappearing as the wall moaned, "SHIT! Every thing is going back...."  
  
Nail Bunny floated near Johnny, "Because, you WERE Getting better... but now you are regressing... Nny... you are now falling back, and we are needed again... well not the wall.... but you lost all your friends.... you have NO one to talk to..."  
  
Nny leaned against a wall, "so my voices are here to TALK to me...."  
  
Nail bunny nodded, "sadly, you are not being polite to your guests... or they are dying... like Kelly..."  
  
Nny was balling, "everything is falling back.... SHIT SHIT!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi took Squee to her apartment, then remembered, everything was torn to shit, "FUCK!" Squee looked sad, "what happen?" he picked up a painting, it was sickness.  
  
Sickness, "hello boy"  
  
Squee looked at Devi, "Did you say something?"  
  
Devi looked terrified, she herd it as well, "....no...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny ran up stairs toward a phone, then saw the dough boys, "GO AWAY!"  
  
They replied, "NO!"  
  
Mr eff replied, "YOU thought the wall thing would kill us? We don't die any easyer than you do!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi took the painting and threw it and picked up Squee.  
  
Squee looked at her, "SQUEEGEE!"  
  
Devi "calm down, we are going some where sane... were no one will fill your mind with filth, A.K.A. Johnny..."  
  
The phone Rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny held the phone to his ear, 3rd ring, "I don't think she will answer...."  
  
Mr Eff sighed, "SHE HATES YOU! Kill your self and forget her!"  
  
Nny herd a 5th ring after a while, then a click. "Hell...hello?" was herd, "Devi?" he got out.  
  
Devi replied on the other end "FUCK YOU!"  
  
Nny was crying, "I really need help... you see..."  
  
Devi replied, "NOT from me!" she hang up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi growled at her phone, "Lets go Squee"  
  
Squee looked upset, "he sounded hurt.... he needs help... Devi"  
  
Devi growled, "NO!" she carried Squee to her Car and put him in the back seat, "be good, I'll find a safe place...I'll buy you some water color paints, I'll teach you some art stuff, how dose that sound?"  
  
Squee hugged Shmee, "Shmee says you're a little crazy too"  
  
Devi threw shmee in the front seat, "I'll buy you a new bear too!"  
  
(A/N: I feel better now.... I ate some Chicken... I was PAINING for some chicken... heh... I don't really like chicken... ARG... )  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Johnny crawled to his couch and cried.  
  
Psycho Dough boy spoke, "Get out of the house...."  
  
Burger boy replied, "good idea"  
  
Johnny decided getting away from the voices WOULD be a good idea, he went to a bus stop and asked, "how far dose this bus go?"  
  
The bus driver with the name tag, Jim looked at him, and noticed he has been crying, "next stop is 10 miles out of town... near a subway... the kind you ride on... not that food place..."  
  
Johnny got on the bus and handed him a 5 dollar bill, "I'm sorry I don't have change..."  
  
Jim replied, "just keep your money..." Jim had Red hair to his shoulders and blue eyes, "Anyways, your girl friend dump you or something, I just got dumped to night too..."  
  
Nny glared at him for a while, "as a mater of fact, she did... and she started the damn argument... and well she kinda kicked my ass again..."  
  
Jim sighed, "one of those strong bitches eh? My Ex was into Karate... that self defense shit..."  
  
Nny sighed and leaned back in his seat, "I tried so hard to keep sane, and not scare her..." with out thinking Johnny began to talk to him as if it was his own voice.  
  
Jim looked in the mirror thing at Johnny, "Hey, My sister likes freaky guys, and she looks about you age I can introduce you to her"  
  
Johnny glared at him, "freaky?" Jim sighed, "I mean, the 'gothic' look"  
  
Johnny looked confused, "I'm not 'gothic' ...what are you talking about?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi drove to an art shop and bought herself some canvases and paints, and paper and water colors for squee.  
  
Squee looked around the store, "can I get some colored pencils too?"  
  
Devi Smiled, "there you go!" she picked them up and bought them, "let get a hotel room until I find a new apartment, and forget about Johnny and little voices in our heads...."  
  
((A/N: Hee! A new character, who is this stereo typing JIM person? Has Devi lost her mind? Will my ever changing mood effect this story? It only takes 3 licks to get to the center of a loli pop, or dose it! Heh... I Donno...how can someone laugh and cry at the same time?)) 


	12. Death

Jim laughed, "Come on, you'll like her... right now she is in the depressed, 'I-hate-the-world-get-the-fuck-away-you-shit-eating-ass-hole' mode... but I'm sure she'll be happy to so some one in a 'who-the.."  
  
Johnny cut him off, "I'm not REALLY in the mood to talk anymore..."  
  
Jim smiled, "that's PERFECT"  
  
((A/N:...Jim and Tenna should get together o.0))  
  
Johnny got up, "I'm getting off this bus now... before I have a urge to torture you until your begging to die..."  
  
Jim smiled, "I have no life"  
  
Johnny stared at Jim, "Are you mad?"  
  
Jim smiled more, "I CAN'T be mad when I'm on Prozac..."  
  
Johnny rolled his eyes, "THEN STOP THE FUCKING BUS!" he pulled out a knife.  
  
Jim stopped the bus, with a smirk to his face, he pointed, "Talk to my sister!" he said pointing to a torn up looking house.  
  
Johnny replied, "FINE! Maybe she can help me track you down that we can BOTH Torture you!"  
  
He stormed off and knocked on the black door annoying the buss wasn't leaving.  
  
A young Girl, in her mid 20's opened the door, long black hair to her waist, blue eyes that mystified Nny for a moment, in a long black dress, "hello?" she said weakly, Then noticed her Brother and flipped him off.  
  
Johnny replied, "hello... your brother was gonna bug me until I killed him if I didn't meet you...I'm Johnny" he said annoyed.  
  
The girl noticed his trench coat, and his crimson and black Shit, and boots, then looked at his face, "I'm Erin... I like your coat and boots"  
  
Nny became a little less annoyed, "Thanks" he peered into her house, and noticed the only light was many candles scattered on the floor, and he also noticed a Grey cat, and a couch, nothing much more of the room, "nice house"  
  
Erin sighed, "It's Shit... anyways my brother drops off people that are running away from SOMETHING most the time, not to accuse, why you get on that bus?" Nny sighed... "uh... it's a LONG story...."  
  
Erin looked at her brother, with hate, "he thinks I'm a slut or something...."  
  
Nny looked back at Jim, "well he is the type to stereo type, being pretty doesn't make you a slut, and dressing in black doesn't make one gothic..."  
  
Erin laughed weakly, "He calls you gothic to eh?" Erin walked to the bus, pulling up her dress a bit, as to not trip, she had black leather boots like Nny's with out the steel toe, "JIM! FUCK YOU! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"  
  
Jim drove off.  
  
Nny sat on the ground and looked up at the stars, "shit.... I better go"  
  
Erin turned at Nny, "why?"  
  
Nny sighed, "every time I meet someone nice they die... or run off... I don't want to go threw that again... Shit... the voices are back too...." he noticed something moving in his back pack and he threw it away, "SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL YOU GET THERE?!"  
  
Erin picked up his back pack, "you ok?"  
  
A voice sprang out of the bag, "Kill yourself Johnny-Boy! This is gonna end badly anyways!"  
  
Nny Fell to his knee's "SHUT UP! I thought you were gone!"  
  
Erin Herd the noise as well and dropped the bag.  
  
Nny picked up the bag, "I have to go before they make me harm you..." he ran away.  
  
Erin sighed, "What the fuck?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi and Squee sat in the hotel.  
  
Squee frowned, "is Johnny ok?"  
  
Devi sighed, "I don't know... I don't really know WHO Snapped..."  
  
Squee hugged his teddy bear and crawled into a bed  
  
((A/N: since NO one sleeps I have no fucking idea what time nor day this is.... I'm just sayinf it's night time)) Devi laid in the other bed and stared at the ceiling, a tear fell down her pale face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Erin Jumped into her 85' Oldsmobile, and drove toward were Nny ran off too, "she saw a shadow move in a cemetery and parks by there.  
  
Johnny was sitting in a tree staring up at the stars, "Do I belong in hell yet?...." he was crying... "cause this is worse than Hell, At lest I can't make friends there that will run off.... better to be in solitude then around people that will leave in death or in Will... shit, I don't know what's worse... "  
  
Erin sat behind a tomb stone to hear the rant, she was interested in.  
  
Nny threw the dough boys far after slicing them up again, but they only floated back together, "no one could ever comprehend what I've went threw.... no one should... I DON'T want anyone to know...lets give this death thing one last shot... You happy dough boy? Heh... why didn't nail bunny sneak along..." he climbed higher, eyeing this tomb strong that looked like a narrow pyramid in doing so.  
  
Erin thought to herself, "is he gonna kill himself? Should I stop him? I hated it when people stopped me... I'd be happier dead as well..." she lifted up a sleeve, showing many scars upon her wrists....  
  
Johnny stood unstably from the highest branch as he looked down at his doom, he was about to impel himself... "well... no stars for me....there is nothing I CAN ask for..."  
  
Erin Yelled, "WAIT!"  
  
Nny stumbled and fell, at the last second grabbing a branch, about to fall onto the sharp tomb stone.  
  
Erin Ran up to him, "I... I want to die too...."  
  
Johnny swung down and landed inches from her face, "Don't follow me... you still have life..."  
  
Erin began to cry, "I have been trying to die for the past 2 years!" he hugged him crying, "KILL ME! Just help me DYE!"  
  
Johnny sighed, as he pulled her away putting his hands on her shoulders, "I Will not kill you, I don't want to see you die, I have hard enough time watching my last friend dye in my very arms... the same arms that killed hundreds! I watched her dye! It was 100 times worse than when I KILLED people, yes, I'm a killer, but I will NOT take a life of a innocent Girl! You have to have SOMETHING to live for!"  
  
Erin Cried, "I have nothing more to life for than you do! Oh how I loath life..."  
  
Johnny sat on a grave, "listen to reason, I... shit I can't really tell you whether your life is worth living or not... I'm not you...."  
  
Erin pulled up her sleeves.  
  
Johnny stared, "Fuck! Why you do that?"  
  
Erin, "5 suicide attempts by knife..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "I Tried...uh I think I did kill my self with a gun once... I went to heaven, then hell and back..."  
  
Erin blinked, "how?"  
  
Johnny replied, "I donno... ARG! I'm tired if to strands of my hair being twice as long as the rest!" He hacked of some hair, then it looked like it did in the first comics, only a bit longer..  
  
Erin pulled out a knife, "I'm gonna see where I Belong..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "please don't... I hate blood, and I have kind of befriended you... and... if you kill yourself.. Well what will stop me from spraying my meat all over this place...Fuck it... I'm gonna jump...." Johnny climbed up that tree again.  
  
Erin held the knife to her wrist, "this isn't going to work this time... *SNAP* the branch broke  
  
((A/N: now we enter shitty matrix rip off mode..... ))  
  
In slow motion nny falls toward the pointy grave, crying. And aiming his chest toward the point of the tomb stone.  
  
In more slow motion Erin gets up and SLOWLY runs to Nny, as Nny makes contact with the Pointy Grave everything is back to it's spooky normal... eh not normal... ness... Before Nny dies he pulls him self of the tomb and falls on the ground as Erin Runs to his Side.  
  
Nny glared at her, "DON'T *cough* kill your self.... plea..." his head falls.  
  
Erin replied, "...shit..." then stabbed herself and fell on him.  
  
((A/N: Shit, I killed him...))  
  
Nny walked around heaven's gate, "Reaaally... this shit again... maybe god will give a fuck today... shit my guts are falling out... hmm"  
  
Erin walked up to Johnny, "...Nny...."  
  
Johnny Turned, and yelled, "I FUCKING TOLD YOU NOT TO KILL YOURSELF!"  
  
Erin cried, "I couldn't take it... Death was so tempting... hey! This looks weird..." she walked to the desk.  
  
Nny followed, the guy at the desk looked up, "shit! YOU AGAIN!"  
  
Erin looked at Nny, "you WERE Right...."  
  
The guy looked at Erin, "what's your name?"  
  
Erin blinked, "uh..Erin"  
  
a guy in a white suit walked over, "Is that killer getting another Visit? Last time.... that just took weeks to clean up..oh yeah a Double Suicide... Grreeeat..."  
  
Erin saw god and ran up to him, "Hey I thought you were a girl... aw well, what was the meaning of life...I mean COME ON!"  
  
Johnny walked behind her, "YEAH GOD!?" YOU FUCKING BASTARD!"  
  
God growled, "FINE! I'll tell you the dark truth... it a reality TV Show.... for the people in hell... now go away"  
  
Erin jumped on god and stabbed him, "YOU FUCKER! THIS IS NOT FUNNY"  
  
((A/N: religious people, don't kill me))  
  
Johnny tried to stop her, but they both ended up in hell.  
  
Erin looked around, "hmm"  
  
Johnny looked around nervously for cheerleaders.  
  
Senor Satan appeared and grinned at Erin, "you sinned beyond Sins... I'm proud..."  
  
Erin hid behind Johnny, "w...W. What?"  
  
Senor Satan nodded at Nny, "nice to see you again..."  
  
Johnny looked around, "can I have my coat back?"  
  
Satan sighed and johnny was in his hell coat. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi woke up when she herd the name 'Johnny C' on the TV.  
  
Tv person, "two people in there mid 20's found dead in cemetery outside of dales field, cause of death unknown, the male had a Card with the name Johnny C, on it, if you know anyone here, (shows gory picture) please come identify the bodies...."  
  
Devi threw up before going into a horribly cry...  
  
Squee woke up screaming, "SQUEE!"  
  
Devi brushed off some tears as she grabbed her coat, "stay here Todd..." She ran out of the door.  
  
Squee hid under a blanket.  
  
((A/N:... my mom says I should write happy things... but I can't BELIEVE how I tried, and look now... muhaha *is killed by fan-girls*)) 


	13. End

Nny and Erin walked around with Satan a while.  
  
Nny broke the silence, "so, you I stay here this time?"  
  
Devil laughed," the Girl Erin dose... You... you have a chooses..."  
  
Erin Smiled a tad.  
  
Nny looked puzzled, "what? Choose what?"  
  
Devi laughed curly, "to be on Earth or Hell, I Can answer one question before you decide, and for gods sake don't ask about the fucking coat"  
  
Nny sat there, "who is Devi doing?"  
  
The Devil looked at him oddly, "that's all you want to know?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi Drove up to the cemetery and parked, but did not leave her Car, she was crying her eyes out by now, a reporter ran up to her car, "miss! Do you know who the bodies belong to?"  
  
Devi got out her pepper spray, "BACK THE FUCK AWAY!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Squee watches Devi on Tv in horror, he already saw his Friend Nny's corps... "shmee, why would they show this shit on here..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny found out where Devi was, that was enough, "I... I have to be with Devi..."  
  
Devil replied, "good, this place is crowded, and do refrain from killing your self..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Devi sighed then walked out of the Car toward the two body bags, she closed her eyes and the sound up the zipping, she in time she looked down on nny's pale face, and fell to her knee's hugging him, "I'm sorry Nny... I....I" she started to cry as she held his limp body to hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nny was watching from hell, "can I go back now.... please... I wanna feel my hug!" he said with a puppy face, "she looks so horrible.... is that really over me?... how?" oh, can I keep the coat this time, I'll Give you 4 dollors?" he said as he handed satan his money.  
  
Satan replied, "very well...." annoyed  
  
Erin spoke, "johnny..." but he was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
people started to yell for Devi let go of johnny, But she wouldn't,  
  
(A/N: her legs are ok now... )  
  
then Something hugged her back, crying, causing her to scream in Terror.  
  
Johnny looked into Devi's Eyes as he organs went back to normal, "Devi... I... hmm.."  
  
Camera's went off left and right, Johnny got out of his body bag and pulled out an knife, "no pictures! Sheesh I just rose from the dead... not like I never have before...  
  
Devi slapped Johnny, "DON'T YOU EVER kill your self again! What if you didn't come back?"  
  
Nny took her hand, "I did not plan on coming back, I WAS leaving cause I knew I had no chance with you, I know I could never love anyone else...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Squee was eating Pop-Corn now, "this is like a movie Shmee... only I know the people... it's spooky... REAL Reality show... hmm... How johnny do that?  
  
On the screen Devi and Johnny were kissing like they never had before.  
  
(A/N: Awwww...))  
Credits  
  
Creator of my demented brain meats, Jhonen V. And my family's sickness...  
  
Visual, Non yet... maybe I'll draw something...  
  
  
  
  
  
(It's 2003, July 15 now so think....)  
  
The screen says August 17, 2010, we see Johnny playing chess with an 14-16 year old Squee, the Camera fades into another room With Devi Holding a 1 year old Girl, in jet black hair, and a red dress, it's adorable, another room is an Art Gallery of Devi AND Nny's paintings, the camera goes up stairs to Todd's room, a couple paintings on the wall, and sketch books scattered, and a couple Aliens Mags, and Shmee in a plastic Case. The camera goes past the bath room, Black and purple, it's Nny and Devi's Room, pictures of Squee and the daughter along the walls, the camera falls back to Devi.  
  
Devi speaks, "Johnny-poo? Where is Tabatha's Teddy Bear?"  
  
Johnny Gets up, "it's on her Bed Right?"  
  
The Phone Rings, Squee Runs to the kitchen to Answer it.  
  
Devi walks in the kitchen, "Is it the doctor Squee?"  
  
Squee replied, "no, It's Pepito" he walked up stairs to talk.  
  
Devi smiled a bit, she never wanted to talk to theat Damn Doctor anyways...  
  
END!  
  
((What did you think? I HAD to End it Some where... I might add more... I don't know... hmm...)) 


	14. Thanks! when i know if i'll write more o...

Nny's Girl Suggested adding more, which DOSE tant me... I wouldn't care to write more, maybe on my own lines of story telling... but anyhow.. Dose anyone else want me too? It'll take for ever to get to a stopping point again... I have this habit of never ending things, I mean- I can't stop writing, right now I am thinking up an ending for "Squee gets a Baby sitter" and planning more on "A New Face" which I neglected... but soon as Squee get's a baby sitter, is done I might think about this one... well, thanks SOO much for the reviews, that's what keeps me sane, I mean... well... anyways... I love writing.... yep.... ~~~----~~~----~~Love & Doom~~~~~----~~~~~  
C.R.C. 


	15. New Ending?

I plan to add an alternative Ending! So stay tuned, I hope I didn't loose every reader since 2003, wow, three years and I just now get this idea, that is some serious writers block huh? Hey! Now I have some better grammar, and a spell check. So look forward to a new ending folks!

This will start when Erin and Johnny are planning there deaths so to speak. 13 chapters isn't enough you know.


	16. The begining of a new end

((AN: This starts in the Chapter Death, I will take a bit out of the chapter so you will know where I am going with this, it has been so long since I have updated any of my stories, I am sorry for delays, the reviews suggested you wanted more, hopefully those people will find this story again, and new readers will read this.))

Nny sighed, "every time I meet someone nice they die... or run off... I don't want to go threw that again... Shit... the voices are back too..." he noticed something moving in his back pack and he threw it away, "SHUT UP! HOW THE HELL YOU GET THERE!"

Erin picked up his back pack, "you ok?"

A voice sprang out of the bag, "Kill yourself Johnny-Boy! This is gonna end badly anyways!"

Nny Fell to his knee's "SHUT UP! I thought you were gone!"

Erin Herd the noise as well and dropped the bag.

Nny picked up the bag, "I have to go before they make me harm you..." he ran away.

Erin sighed, "What the fuck?"

Devi and Squee sat in the hotel.

Squee frowned, "is Johnny ok?"

Devi sighed, "I don't know... I don't really know WHO Snapped..."

Squee hugged his teddy bear and crawled into a bed

((A/N: since NO one sleeps I have no fucking idea what time nor day this is... I'm just saying it's night time))

Devi laid in the other bed and stared at the ceiling, a tear fell down her pale face.

Erin Jumped into her 85' Oldsmobile, and drove toward were Nny ran off too, "she saw a shadow move in a cemetery and parks by there.

Johnny was sitting in a tree staring up at the stars, "Do I belong in hell yet?..." he was crying... "cause this is worse than Hell, At lest I can't make friends there that will run off... better to be in solitude then around people that will leave in death or in Will... shit, I don't know what's worse... "

Erin sat behind a tomb stone to hear the rant, she was interested in.

Nny threw the dough boys far after slicing them up again, but they only floated back together, "no one could ever comprehend what I've went threw... no one should... I DON'T want anyone to know...lets give this death thing one last shot... You happy dough boy? Heh... why didn't nail bunny sneak along..." he climbed higher, eyeing this tomb strong that looked like a narrow pyramid in doing so.

Erin thought to herself, "is he gonna kill himself? Should I stop him? I hated it when people stopped me... I'd be happier dead as well..." she lifted up a sleeve, showing many scars upon her wrists...

Johnny stood unstably from the highest branch as he looked down at his doom, he was about to impel himself... "well... no stars for me...there is nothing I CAN ask for..."

Erin Yelled, "WAIT!"

Nny stumbled and fell, at the last second grabbing a branch, about to fall onto the sharp tomb stone.

Erin Ran up to him, "I... I want to die too..."

Johnny swung down and landed inches from her face, "Don't follow me... you still have life..."

Erin Replied, "you don't know what I've gone threw in my life"

Johnny started to laugh, "and you know my life?"

Erin replied, "…well, no"

Johnny spoke again, "you think you need to die? You are innocent as far as I know, I have kill thousands of people, I tried to kill my girlfriend, now she hates me and most likely would be thrilled if I died, you, why should you die?"

Erin was silent for a moment, "…I have killed as well…"

Johnny looked at her, surprised, "…you have…"

Erin replied, "so don't go judging me like every other asshole and saying shit when you don't know me, your not any better than the people you have killed"

Devi got a bad taste in her mouth, she felt something was wrong, something horrible. She sat up suddenly, and thought out loud, "is Nny ok…"

She stood up and looked out a window, looking at the stars, she though to herself, "this are the same starts me and nny looked at on our first date". When she relized what she was thinking about she hit her head against the window, then started talking outloud to herself, "this is crazy, he's just like a typical guy who can't keep promises, only his broken promises involve the death of people, I could never trust him… DAMNIT!"

The person in the room under her's in the hotel hit ceiling, Devi's floor, "HEY SHUT UP!"

Devi knocked down a lamp, "IT NEVER ENDS!" she yelled. she then walked to the door, Squee was now out of bed and tugged on her pant leg, "may I go to…"

Devi picked up Squee and they walked out of the hotel.


	17. Will someone die?

Devi carried squee and started walking threw the town, she didn't know where she was going but something was pulling her in the direction she was going.

-----------------------------------------

Johnny growled at Erin, "how dare you!"

Erin grinned, "now if you don't mind I have one more person to kill"

Johnny put his hand on his knife

Erin laughed, "not you… me you fool"

Johnny slaped her, "how dare you say I'm no better than those I killed, you don't know me, I don't know you! Fine!"

Erin tackled Johnny causing Johnny to drop his knife, "I hate you!"

Johnny threw her away, "what the hell is your problem!" he yelled and picked his knife up.

Squee asked, "where are we going? Are we going to see if nny is ok?"

Devi didn't Answer, she did put Squee down and kept walking, squee, confused followed her.

Squee asked Devi "Is Johnny ok, Shmee says he's gonna die tonight"

Devi snatched Shmee and ripped his head off, threw it in a ditch.

Squee stoped walking, "why did you kill shmee?"

Devi started to walk faster, she didn't realize Squee stoped to try to fix Shmee. "damnit" she whispered to herself, "he better not be dead"

---------------

Erin Climbed up the tree Johnny was climbing, "I'm going to die"

Johnny yelled, "That was my IDEA DAMMIT"

He Climbed up the tree after her, "I'm going to die first!"

((A.N. I know, there acting like children))

Johnny and Erin Climbed to the top of the tree, Erin and Johnny just sat in the tree for a moment, in awkward silence.

After a few moments Erin spoke softly, "…at least you have someone, even if she hates you"

Johnny looked at her, confused, "what do you mean by that!"

Erin Started to cry, "I've never had anyone, not for one moment, I've never been on a date, never had a kiss, or a hug, the most time I have ever spend with the opposite sex besides family is you, and were fighting over who's going to kill themselves first…"

Johnny sighed, "I would have rather never know love then to be tortured by it"

Erin replied, "you're a fool"

Johnny started to look at the stars, "when will everything end?"

-----------------------------------

Devi walked past the cemetery and paused, and turned around to look for squee, "Squee?" then she noticed Nny and some Woman in a tree, she ducked and hid behind a tombstone to spy on them, "I thought he was in trouble and he is with some woman?" she thought to herself. She again forgot about squee, now she had an instinct to hurt this woman. She now knew what nny meant by wanting to kill someone.

----------------------------------------------

Erin tried to scoot closer to nny

Nny gasped, "what are you doing!"

Erin Leaned against nny. Nny grabbed a hold of the tree to keep from falling.

Devi has now snuck around closer to the tree, she was planning on climbing up it and pushing that woman out of the tree, she now saw her leaning on him.

Nny stood on the branch, "Erin, I don't know what doing, but I'm ending it"

Devi could now here what was being said, "you better end it" she said to herself quietly.

Erin watched silently as Johnny climbed to the last fragile branch of the tree, he then looked down at the pyramid tomb stone and sighed, "I really hope Devi will be happier when I'm dead, and I hope I die."

Devi Heard this and yelled, "NO!" and jumped up and ran under Johnny.

Johnny was startled and fell out of the tree, but grabbed the next branch, he was still high enough to harm himself if he fell, "what the hell?" he said and looked down on Devi"

Erin looked at Devi, said, "Bitch", and then was silent.

Devi said, "what is going on here!" she yelled, "you guys get down from there your going to hurt yourselves!" she then glared at Erin"

Erin said, "that's the plan, we are going to have a wonder double Suicide.

Johnny's gripp on the branch begain to slipp, Erin began to walk along the branch Johnny was holding on to.

Devi asked Johnny, "why would you kill yourself Johnny?" she started to cry.

Johnny replied, "Our relationship is a fucking rollercoaster, one minute you like me, one minute you hate me! I can't take it, you don't want me, I don't know what you want, I know I don't deserve you!..."

Devi sat on the ground, "Nny… I'm sorry…"

Erin slipped of the branch and fell on a upright branch, impaling her self threw the stomach, she was still alive, twitching and coughing blood, Johnny lost his Grip when the weight was taken off the branch.

Devi screamed and tried to catch Johnny, she did but fell back wards on the tomb stone she was going to kill him self on. She cracked her skull, and Johnny heard the sound, he quickly held her close and pulled her away from the headstone.

Johnny holds her close, "Devi, are you ok?" he feels a warm liquid running over his hands, and as much as he hates hospitals he carryes her to one. He knows one band-aid can't fix this

(time passes)

He sits in the waiting room, staring at the white walls, crying. The hospital wont let him see her, and he is near hopelessness. "why have I caused her so much pain" he thinks to himself" he listens to the radio in the hospital, he doesn't know why the hospital is playing a radio, much less Alice Cooper, The song is playing the lyrics, "I used to be so in control, but reality is loosing it's hold, now I don't know were to begin…" he shudder and tried to block out the song, but more of it is herd, "…your biggest fear has just come true this maniac's in love with you…"

((AN: song belongs to the wonderful Alice Cooper, the song is called, "this maniac's in love with you"))

Johnny cover's his face and begins to sob.

(time passes more)

A doctor walks up to Johnny after 5 hours, Johnny is a nervous wreak, "Is she ok?"

The doctor replies, "she's lost allot of blood, we can't take anymore of yours so don't ask, she is now in a state of coma, I couldn't tell you when she would wake up."

Johnny yells, "if she needs my blood she can have all of it DAMMNIT! Hell I Tried to kill myself tonight, do you think I fucking care about my blood! Devi is the only thing I care about anymore… even if she hates me… I don't know.. I don't know what she want….wants any more…" Johnny begins to fall apart.

The doctor replies, "you can see her for an hour then you have to leave."

Johnny follows the doctor to the room Devi is in, when he see's her he falls to his knees by the bed, "Devi… I'm sorry, I'm going to leave you alone now…. Your life would be better if I was never in it…I don't know how many times you have almost died at my hands or stupidity, I don't understand you though, why did you save me from my suicide attempt, why do you care!"

Devi was as pale as the moon, motionless, the machines were keeping her alive for the moment, Johnny could not stand to see her like this, he wanted to take her home and make her better.

He kissed her lightly on the forehead and left the room.

((AN: ohh… what is going to happen to Devi? Will she Recover? What is Nny going to do?))


	18. Whats gonna happen?

Johnny walked out of the hospital toward the normal 7-11 he goes to, fir some reason it had a closed sign on it. "what the hell" he wondered, then tried to open the door, it was locked. He wasn't in the mood to cause a fuss, so he walked over to another gas station, he was just to depressed to break down the door. He walked to a BP. One of those British Gas stations that have seemed to take out most Shell Marts.

((AN; Every Shell Mart I know turned into a BP))

He walked into the BP and looked for a Cherry Fizz or a brain freezy. He only found a Machine that made Frozen Mountain Dew and Pepsi, it was kind of like a brain freeze so he bought one and left the store, now walking back to his house.

Squee wondered the streets alone with his beheaded Shmee, "where is everyone Shmee? Where are we?"

Shmee replied, "We are lost, thanks to Devi, They Left you… they don't love you anymore than your parents, no one loves you!"

Squee started to Whimper, "why do you say things like that Shmee?"

"Because it is the truth!" Shmee replied.

Devi Still laid in her room, motionless, a doctor walks in to check on the machines then leaves. She is still as pale as the moon, beautifully let ghastly.

Johnny Sits in the Corner of his living room, he can hear the voices of the Doughboys and Rev. Meat arguing on what he should do.

Johnny sips on a Mountain Dew Freezy, and begins to write in his Die-ary:

_Something is horrible wrong with my life, I feel like everyone I come into contact with… well I ruin there lives. I do not know how many times Devi has suffered under my ignorance… it seems like I can never posses and joys of live… or death for that matter. _

D-Boy speaks to Johnny, "then why don't you just kill yourself?"

Johnny replies, "IT IT"S THAT SIMPLE!" then starts to cry lightly

Mr. Eff then says, "I'm sure there is some teenagers wasting there lives out there, take care of them and _kill_ some time Johnny!"

Johnny leans against a wall and tries to ignore the voices.

Squee walks along the streets, Scared to Death. He is utterly lost, he walks into a BP to go to the Bathroom, he talks to the lady at the counter, her name tag says Becky, "Ms. Becky… Can I use the bathroom?"

Becky replys "sure, there over there by the Cokes and Pepsi" she points to the bathrooms.

Squee goes to the bathroom then returns, "how much is a water ms. Becky?"

Becky replied, "A dollar and forty five cents… where are your parents?"

Squee gets a water and pays Becky what change he has, "my parents are... gone"

Johnny finishes his Mountain Dew Brain freeze then decides to try a Pepsi one, he walks to the BP again.

Johnny sees Squee talking to the lady.

Becky is talking to squee, "what do you mean your parents are gone?"

Squee see's Johnny then replies fast, "nope there's my Daddy!"

Becky replies, "ok, good, I was going to have to call the someone to help you find your way home"

Squee runs up to Johnny, "Shmee says you guys don't care about me, and Devi ran off and Left me… "

Johnny saw Becky watching them, he was worried she would call the cops or welfare or something, "Lets go Squee"


	19. Hospital Visit

Johnny walks out of the BP Then talks to Shmee, "why did you say I was your dad?"

Squee replies, "she kept asking me about my parents…I didn't want to say I couldn't go home and there in the dead and crazy and stuff…"

Johnny replied, "oh… hey I forgot my freeze… I hope Pepsi is better than mountain dew… I really want a cherry fiz wiz…mayby I'll get some pop rocks…" he walked back into the BP.

Squee followed

Johnny got a Pepsi Freezy and some pop rocks and asked Squee, "did you want anything"

Squee replied, "I have some water.." He held up his water, "I guess I would like some candy"

Johnny grabbed some skittles and paid for it.

Becky ask, "is everything ok sir?"

Johnny replied, "…sort of…besides the fact that the only woman I every cared about is in the hospital, and I am insane…"

Becky replied, "I'm sorry… is that his mother?"

Johnny replied, "No... I mean yeah…."

He walked out of the BP again Squee followed.

Johnny walked off in no specific direction. "why are you walking around alone around 4am?"

Squee replied, "Devi ran off and left me.."

Johnny replied, "well now she is in the hospital again…"

Squee didn't reply, he noticed how hurt Johnny looked and didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Johnny spoke, "why does this shit always happen…"

They just walked along a street, Johnny stopped when he relised he had pasted the hospital, "you you want to wait in the waiting room in the hospital… I'm sure you don't want to go home, and you probably wont fill comfy in my house would you?"

Squee shrugged his shoulders and squeezed Shmee.

They both went into the hospital and sat in the waiting room, Johnny said, "we can see Devi at 5am I think…well I am going to see her."

A doctor walked by, "are you waiting on something?"

Johnny replied, "I want to see Devi"

The doctor replied, "Do you know her?"

Johnny began to get pissed, "no, I just come in here to see random people! Yes I know her!"

The doctor replied, "well, I can ask her if she wants visitors"

Johnny replied, "She's in a Coma! She won't talk to you!"

The doctor sighed and walked off.

Johnny got up and walked down a hall.

Squee asked, "What are you doing?"

Johnny replied, "I'm going to check on her, the doctor is a dumb shit"

Squee followed Johnny, "is she ok? What is a Coma?"

Johnny found her room and walked in, Devi didn't look good at all.

Johnny sat next to her, "Devi? Can you talk yet? Devi?"

Of course there was no reply, Devi laid there lifeless.

A different doctor walked into the room, "Mr. C. I need to talk to you."

Johnny asked, "Why?" he began to cry again, worried about Devi.


	20. Plug

The doctor replied, "can the kid wait in another room"

Nny replied, "what is it?"

Squee started to whimper, "I don't want to be alone…"

The doctor said, "Mr. C, Follow me into my office please" then he knelt down to Squee's level, "please stay with Devi for a bit ok?"

Squee replied, "To keep her safe?"

The Doctor replied, "yeah"

Squee replied, "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor did not say anything; he got up and walked to hallway.

Nny followed, "what's going on here?"

The doctor walked into his office and gestured for Nny to take a seat. "Mr. C. I think we need to talk about the options"

Nny sat down in the seat, about to cry, "What options? WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"

The doctor replied, "Devi… she is living only on the machines she is hooked up to…"

Nny asked, "but she can recover right? RIGHT?"

The doctor asked, "does she have any family or friends that should help in making a decision"

Nny growled in anger, "WHAT IS GOING ON? Stop stalling and explain what is happing to Devi!"

The doctor replied, "she may never speak again, or move, she has had to much trauma, now she is in a coma and we don't think she will every recover, the decision is wither to pull the pug or not"

Nny replied, "so you are deciding wither or not to murder her!" he slammed his fist on the doctors desk, "I DON'T THINK SO DOC!" Nny now saw fear in the doctor's eyes.

The doctor replied, "w-who else is friends with D-Devi?"

Johnny replied, "…Tenna is her friend, I don't even know if Tenna knows she is in the hospital…"

The doctor replied, "do you know her number, can you have her come down here?"

Johnny replied, "I don't know her, not really, Devi is the only one that knows her number… I could go look for her, but if you pull the plug I will PERSONALY operate on you… so don't hurt Devi when I'm gone... OR EVER! Got it Doc?"

The doctor stuttered, "r-right… I wont hurt her"

Johnny replied, "besides Squee will be there" Johnny walked back to Devi's Room and sat on the floor next to Devi, "Devi, I know your stronger than this, wake up soon!" then he got up and walked toward the door.

Squee asked, "where are you going?"

Johnny replied, "I'm going to find Tenna, you say here and make sure no one kills Devi, the doctor wants to! See ya later!" Nny ran out of the hospital.

Squee squeaked, "no he can't!" then he thought to himself, _"what if the doctor wants to kill me?" _He crawled under the Hospital bed hugging Shmee.

((AN: Nny isn't happy… well I got to go…for now hope you like the story thus far…))


	21. Cadillac

Squee watched as Nny left the room, Squee crawled in a courner between devi's bed and the wall.

_How am I going to save Devi from the evil doctor, doctors are scary like aliens… they have knifes and white masks…_

Squee looked around the room, then looked at Devi, "Devi" he whispered as if he didn't want to wake her, yet hoped she would turn over or something.

He make sure no doctors were around and he stood up, "Devi…the doctors are being evil" he whispered again.

Johnny entered Devi's Trashed Apartment in search of phone book or a computer that might have her email on it. He found one black note book after 20 minutes of searching. He quickly opened it, finding two numbers in the book, he's and Tenna's, his had a line across it, but he could still read it. There was also one other problem… the last number in Tenna's number was gone from a bullet hole.

_Well I guess I'm lucky there is a phone book, I'll just have to type the number adding a new number to the end from zero to nine…shouldn't take that long I hope…_

Nny picked up the phone, but then realized it was trashed, "DAMNIT!" he yelled and took the note book downstairs and out of the apartment to a payphone, he then stuck a new problem… he only had 3 quarters.

Tenna sat in her apartment, she was trying to figure out what the noises were from before.

_Great now I'm acting like DEVI… for some reason I can't leave my apartment… or maybe I should since the gun shots sounded like they were in the apartment… damnit hopw long have I been siting here on the floor… where is Devi?_

She squeaked Spooky, then began to giggle nervously.

The phone rang, then again…

Tenna picked up the phone, "…hello, Tenna speaking.

A voice on the other line said, "Thank god… that was my LAST quarter… now I have three minutes to talk, Devi is in trouble, she is in the hospital, meet me outside the apartment ok?"

Tenna yelled, "WHAT DID YOU DO! Who are you! How can I meet someone I don't know!"

The voice sighed, "It's Nny! You know me! I don't have time to explan, out side the apartment then we walk to the hospital! The doctor wants to murder her come on!"

The operator said, "one minute remaining… this sounds better than my soaps…"

Nny yelled, "WHY ARE YOU LISTENIG TO THIS!"

Tenna Yelled, "YOU CALLED ME!"

The operater replied, "remember, Bush is screening for terriest,. It is now legal to tap phones with no warning or evidence…"

Nny growled, "Tenna just meet me out side the apartment"

Tenna replied, "I'm taking spooky!"

Nny replied, "fine and anouth…"

The phone was cut off, the operator said, "times up hun… are you dating him or something?"

Tenna Hung up a bit angry and confused. She left the apartment and waited at the doors.

Nny walked up to her, "Tenna, we have to go!"

Tenna replied, "how about we take a car instead of walking?"

Nny replied, "how?"

Tenna giggled and ran over to black 2006 Cadillac and, opened the door and started messing with some wires, the car was parked on the yellow line with the door unlocked. "bet you didn't know I knew this Nny!"

Nny looked at her in disbelieve, "couldn't you of found a crapper car, one that wouldn't give us away that this isn't our car?"

((sorry… I got to go… hehe…))


End file.
